Out of Nowhere Translated
by Runriran
Summary: This is story after the manga end. It was not a normal day, because normal means having Reborn around. Tsuna just wondering where is he when he meet a new friend. After showing her around, Tsuna come back to his house and then something happen... WARNING ! OOC, OC, Time Traveling,


Hi, this is my first Katekyoushi Hitman Reborn fanfic so don't really harsh on me.

I'm sorry for my bad (really) grammar.

* * *

.

.

.

**Disclaimer** : I do not own Katekyoushi Hitman Reborn. It's belong to Akira Amano

.

.

.

The sun is up with the winsome smile, delivering warmth in the morning to the people in this earth. Including in a house where the Sawada family lived, Namimori, Japan. The light of the morning sun peeking from the slit of curtains, make a brunette who was enjoying his sleep become annoyed, he squirmed then slowly opened his eyes.

"Nghhh, it's morning already," the boy who called Tsuna ruffled his hair, he turned to the right and then left to wonder where is his spartan teacher who usually wake him up ? no kick nor a blow from Leon's hammer, 'Why didn't he wake me up?' he asked himself.

Meanwhile, in Namimori district, Yamamoto walked cheerfully while carrying a shopping bag. In weekend Yamamoto used to help his father in his sushi shop. However, without realizing someone yelling in language he didn't know, a girl jumped from the balcony of the inn.

"Attention !" (Watch out !)

Yamamoto catch that girl but he lost his balance and falling… That girl groaning. Yamamoto suddenly fell silent. 'Her blue eyes as bright as the sky with her beautiful blonde hair' his thought.

"Cachez-moi!" (Hide me !) That girl shouting, Yamamoto didn't have a clue what she is trying to say.

"Tu m'entends? s'il vous plaît!" (You hear me ? please !) Hearing commotion in the inn, Yamamoto decided to bring that girl to his Sushi shop.

"Who is she, Takeshi ?" Tsuyoshi peeked from the kitchen.

"My friend, **oyaji**,"

Tsuyoshi smirked, "I see," Decided to ignoring his dad, Yamamoto grabbed a chair for her before go to the kitchen. That girl observing her surrounding when the door open,

"Excuse me !"

A guy with silver hair step in with a little brunette kid or so she thinks.

"Ah, Takeshi friends. Wait a minute, he will come soon. " Tsuyoshi said, Gokudera nodded and then they sat behind that girl.

A minute later Yamamoto come out with three glass of tea and snack. He served it to Gokudera and Tsuna's table then to the girl's table.

"Merci," (Thank you)

"I didn't know if you two will to come," he said with his cheerfully laugh. Gokudera snorting, "Tsuna, what's up ?"

"N-nothing important i think. It just i fell uneasy because Reborn is rarely leaving home," Tsuna closed his eyes. His mind full of unanswered question, why is he didn't tell anyone ? even Bianchi who always know about Reborn can't answer that question. This is weird…

When Tsuna is thinking about Reborn, his eyes caught someone who sit in front of his table. Who is she ?

When Gokudera noticed Tsuna eyes on that girl, he ask Yamamoto, "Who is she ?"

"Ah, I'm not asking her name yet," Yamamoto let out a small grin,

"Che," Gokudera stood and walked to the girl's table, "Hoi, who the fuck are you ?" Tsuna shocked to see the way his _storm guardian_ talked to that girl.

"Quoi?" (What ?)

Gokudera annoyed, "_Can you speak english_ ?" he ask again,

"Bien sûr, je peux parler anglais," (Of course i can speak English,) "I can speak Japanese also,"

Gokudera twitched, "You !?" that girl drink her tea calmly, ignoring Gokudera.

"**Maa maa**, Gokudera," Yamamoto hold Gokudera who will blow up the girl if he's not.

"**Ano**… may I know who are you ?" that girl smiling to Tsuna,

"How polite, not like the other one," that girl eyeing Gokudera mockingly, "My name is _Noémi Milletoiles_ but call me Naomi. And you are ?"

"M-my name is Sawada Tsunayoshi," Naomi looking at Gokudera, but he refuse to introduce himself so Tsuna decided to tell her, "He is Gokudera Hayato," and then finally the last person.

"I'm Yamamoto Takeshi, **yoroshiku**,"

Naomi smiling made Yamamoto blush a little, "Thanks for helping me, Takeshi,"

Then Yamamoto told Tsuna and Gokudera how they meet.

"What happen ?"

"Nothing, really. It just my sisters insist to follow me wherever i want to go, she afraid i will attract bad people since I'm a foreigner," she said, "I'm not a child anymore, so I decided to run away for today."

"B-but, they will worried for sure,"

"Don't worry, I will apologize later," she said with cheerful smile which made Tsuna sighed,

"Hey, Tsuna why don't we show her around ?"

"Yeah, that's a good idea Yamamoto-kun !" Tsuna chirped. Then they leave Yamamoto's Sushi Shop and accompanying Naomi. After walking her back to her inn, the three of them split up and go back to their house.

"**Tadai-**"

"TSUNAAA !"

Someone bumped him *actually kicked him* Tsuna suddenly felt pain in his stomach, he is looking to what (or who) is it. Then he found an afro kid sobbing while hugged him tightly.

"La-lambo ? You are already home ?"

"Of course ! You are miss Lambo-**sama**, aren't you **baka** Tsuna !? he shouting (and sobbing)

"**Hai**, **hai**," he said lazily while take Lambo down, "Is Reborn already home ?" Lambo shake his head, Tsuna sighed and then he walked to his room.

'What's wrong with him ? leave without telling anything,'

Tsuna sit on his study tables chair, he opened his Italian dictionary and took something inside it. A picture, a picture of Sasagawa Kyoko. Tsuna staring at that picture without knowing a five year old hitman with afro entering his room and suddenly took the picture.

"Lambo ! Give it back !"

"Bow down to Lambo-**sama** if you want it back, **baka** Tsuna !?"

"Lambo !" Tsuna catched him and take his picture. The annoyed Lambo take his ten years bazooka. He's struggling, Lambo want to jumped in but when he landed his foot slipped and make his ten years bazooka flew right onto Tsuna.

"HIIIIIIE !"

BOOM

A pink smoke spread over the room.

Lambo fell silent, "Oi, **baka** Tsuna ?" the smoke little by little disappeared but Lambo didn't find Tsuna where about, he is the only person in that room, "**Baka** Tsuna, where are you ?"

.

.

.

°• The Tomorrow Morning •°

"What's wrong ?" the hitman who recently come back from Italy due reporting Tsuna's training to the Ninth standing in front of Gokudera, Yamamoto, Bianchi and also Lambo. He is pissed off now, he only left for a day and when he came back he can't find his student nowhere. For this meeting, of course Nana is shopping with I-pin to the market and Bianchi wear a goggle here.

"Tsuna disappeared yesterday night, Reborn," said the poisonous scorpion Bianchi, "Yesterday night after he get home, he immediately went to his room without taking dinner and when I checked him, he is already gone,"

"Arrrrgh ! I'm failed to be **Juudaime'**s right hand man !" Gokudera screaming in frustration,

"That's weird," Yamamoto whispered softly,

"Hm," Reborn lowering his fedora, his eyes catching someone who acted really suspicious. He made Leon turn into shotgun then aiming it to Lambo, "Tell me the truth or…" he said dangerously made Lambo shivering.

.

.

.

A minutes later after Lambo told the situation…

.

"How dare you, **Aho ushi** !?" Gokudera stood up from his seat and gripping Lambo's afro hair without mercy.

"Shut up, **tako** head ! This is not Lambo-**sama** fault !" Lambo struggling, he punched, kicked Gokudera but get nothing.

"**Maa maa**, Lambo is right Gokudera. This is an accident," Yamamoto trying to calm Gokudera, "Tsuna will be alright,"

"So, the problem is why Tsuna in the future not appeared and it's more than five minutes but he's not come back," Reborn murmured to himself,

"Is it possible Tsuna was trapped in the future like before ?"

"A—It's impossible **Juudaime **was—arrrgh !" Gokudera ruffled his hair.

"Kufufufufufu, it's impossible for Sawada Tsunayoshi to be killed two times," they turned to the really familiar voice together,

"Mukuro," Rokudo Mukuro surrounded with the thin mist, he leaning against the wall with his creepy smile,

"Konnichiwa," Chrome appear behind Mukuro, still wearing her Nami-chu uniform also holding her trident,

"What do you think, Mukuro ?" Reborn ask him to the point,

"Otherwise, it's not the future but the past," Reborn narrowed his eyes, "Just an option," he added. Reborn fell silent heard the assumption from the Vongola strongest mist guardian,

"Ma-maybe there is someone who repaired Lambo's ten years bazooka ?" said the female mist guardian clumsily and now every pair of eyes in that room looking at Chrome then to Lambo,

"Ng, m-mechanic in the villa said that he want to try upgraded Lambo-**sama** ten years bazooka, so…" said Lambo frightened,

"Here is the problem…" Mukuro whispering,

"You damn cow !" Gokudera run into Lambo,

"Gupya !"

Reborn close his eyes, 'this is bad' he thought,

.

.

.

* * *

**Hope you like the story**

**Leave a review if you don't mind ^^**


End file.
